


Bound by Ice, Freed by Love

by demishankwrites



Series: Snowbarry Week 2019 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, SnowBarry - Freeform, Snowbarry Week 2019, flashfrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishankwrites/pseuds/demishankwrites
Summary: A small favor between a seductive ice queen and an oblivious speedster leads to an interesting end.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Series: Snowbarry Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555240
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Snowbarry Week 2019





	Bound by Ice, Freed by Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!! Another entry for the Snowbarry Week 2019!!! This one... is lowkey an excuse to write PWP fic ommo. Anyway, have fun reading lol.

He lets out a loud moan, lips slightly bleeding after biting it for quite a while now.

The woman on top of her smirks, moving her hips in a tantalizing manner, “That’s right, stop resisting, Flash. We both know you want this as much as I want to.”

The man, hands bound in a thick block of ice cuffs, eyes being played with twirling stars, and only clad in his tight black boxer briefs, throws his head back in pleasure with the addition of heavy intakes of breath.

\- earlier –

Hurried and anxious footsteps echoed around the dimly lit alleyway, “Fuck, where the hell are you?! I’ve raided the bank. CCPD’s on their way and he’s probably around the area! Get the fuck here already!” A man wearing a pinstripe suit shouted on his phone, running through the puddle and looking behind his back from time to time.

He reaches a corner, “Penny, get your fuckin’ ass right here!” The man with jet black hair commanded his wife, “The Flash—” A whoosh of air and lightning sweeps the man off his feet causing him to fall and get hit by the trash bin.

“Seriously, your uber is late?” He looks up at another man clad in a red polymer suit with a lightning symbol on his chest.

He slowly stands up, pulling and aiming a gun at the masked man, “Cut the bullshit, speedy. Give me back the sack and maybe I’ll spare you.” A chuckle escapes his mouth, “Wow, that is really threatening.”

Gunshots pierced the silent night, the man closing his eyes as he continued firing at the figure wearing a spandex suit. He opened his eyes, staring at an empty street with his mouth agape.

He looks around and was greeted by a sucker punch, sending him tumbling down. Groaning in pain, “Really, you thought a gun would help you? And it’s not Speedy, it’s The Fl—”

A dark green van suddenly stops into a brake behind the thief, “Hand over the bills and we won’t blow your brains out, Speedy.” Stepping out of the vehicle was a brunette woman holding out two pistols aimed at the masked man together with a tall man wearing a pair of sunglasses despite the starry night.

“Whoa whoa, 3 on 1? Isn’t that a little unfair?” He points out, slightly raising his hands in the air while thinking of a quick plan to thwart these people’s getaway.

Brunette cackles at him, “Did you really expect us to be fair, Speedy?” She starts firing at him, who dodges with ease and was about to snatch her guns when tall guy removes his glasses, revealing a pair of gray eyes that were glowing resembling a serpent’s eyes.

The masked man stumbles down, “What the—” He groans in confusion, his whole surrounding spinning like a tin top. He falls down on the pavement, “Meet Jason. He’s blind but has an ace up his sleeve.” Brunette explains with a smirk, aiming his gun at the man’s face.

He receives a kick from the man wearing a pinstripe jacket, a groan of pain echoing the alley, “Finally, the two of you arrived. Speedy here almost captured me.”

The woman rolled her eyes, “Why do you need saving, aren’t you supposed to be a ‘strong’ man as you loved to describe yourself, Terry?”

He glares at the woman, slapping her hard, “Don’t think that because you’re my wife, I’ll tolerate your stupid remarks and talking trash about me, you’re just my wife, Nancy!”

Nancy glares back at him, aiming his gun at his head, “Fuck you, Terry! At least I’m a capable woman unlike you, a cheating bastard and a weak man needing to be saved by a woman! Dickhead!”

Terry was about to punch her when the pair fell down to the ground, screaming in pain, “Jason! What—” They looked up at the tall bald man, grinning at their misery.

“I hate talkative bullshit from thieves. Why don’t you join the hero wannabe on the ground? Don’t you love it? Everything is spinning like a stop. Spin! Spin!” He tells them with a wide and creepy grin, eyes glowing a darker shade of green.

The man tries to stand up, fighting back Jason’s powers but he was kicked by the metahuman, “Fucking lie down, Flash! You can’t stop me. All of you are powerless! And soon Central City will be spinning… forever and ever!”

“Shut the fuck up, what a childish god plan of yours.” A distorted and cold voice said getting everyone’s attention.

Jason grins at the figure approaching them, “Wanna spin, pretty la—Ahhh!” He was sent flying back to the brick wall by a frost blast, knocking him unconscious.

Flash looks at the source, eyes widening in recognition. The husband and wife duo were about to run away but he flashes around them, knocking the pair to the floor.

A blast of ice was sent to the pair’s hands, forming ice cuffs around the two criminals then for the metahuman who was currently unconscious.

“Finally did something remarkable, Flash.” The figure steps out of the shadows, dressed in a dark blue bodysuit that had a cloak, thigh high boots, and a snowflake emblem on her waist.

She smirks at his neutral face, “What? No, ‘thank you, Frost’ or ‘I missed you, Frost’ Hmm?”

The stark white-haired woman lets out a cackle, “Guess I expected too much. CCPD’s on their way, by the way.”

And as if her words had magic, the sound of police sirens and the flashing of red and blue lights were visible and heard in the alley the two metahumans were currently standing at.

Frost moves closer to him, moving her face closer to his, “Didn’t miss me, handsome?”

He looks at her and with a frustrated sigh, he speeds them both out of the alley as the police cars abruptly stopped.

* * *

“What are you doing here, Killer Frost?” Flash asks her with a hard gaze, as he flashes them atop a rooftop with the wind blowing at them gently.

She pouts at him, “For your information, I haven’t killed anyone. And I’m turning a new leash, remember? ‘Frost’ is more appropriate, Bartholomew Henry Allen.”

He maintains his hard gaze, “What? As if someone would know your secret identity. I wanted to see you, I missed you, handsome.”

She walks closer, touching his shoulder and letting her hand run along his chest. “I bet no one touches you like I do, huh?” Frost taunted, letting her index finger to linger near his lips.

He grabs her finger, moving it away while ignoring the warmth creeping on his face, “Stop. What are you doing here? You told me you’ll stop doing crimes and leave Central City alone.”

Frost smirks at him, “Why so serious, Barry? I did stop doing crimes, I might’ve stolen a couple of diamonds but I did return them after a few days or months.”

He sighs, “Like I said, I wanted to see you. Gaze at your handsome face and maybe much more.” She confesses in a sultry tone, playing with the lightning emblem on his chest.

“How fast can you be, hmm? I can only imagine, Flash.” Frost whispers, moving her face closer to the man’s face. He pushes her away much to the woman’s dismay.

“How stubborn of you, are you even a sane man?” She asks out, crossing her arms and walking to the edge of the building.

Barry sighs and lifts his cowl; brown hair being blown by the wind and emerald green eyes fixated at the female metahuman’s jaw dropping figure.

He restrains himself despite staring at how her perfect curves were enunciated by her bodysuit. He felt himself blush at his thoughts and coughed awkwardly, not noticing the smirk from the other metahuman.

“Hey, handsome. I at least owe a ‘thank you’ for saving your ass back there.” Frost points out, gazing at the man and how his suit was like made for him.

 _I can only wonder what he looked like under that stupid tight spandex. If only he cooperated._ She thought with a sigh.

He rolls his eyes, “I could have handled them on my own, you know.”

She shakes her head in dismay, “A typical line of a stubborn man who can’t accept he was saved by a woman.”

“Hey, I’m not sexist or anything but I was totally capable of—being a spinning dummy for Jason? Yeah, you were.” Frost cuts him off, smirking at his annoyed face.

Barry shakes his head, “Fine, thank you for appearing out of nowhere and helping me.”

She chuckles, “I sensed you were in danger or probably your childish cry of help.”

“I didn’t cry—Can I have a favor?” He looks at her with suspicion, “Depends. As long as no one dies, no robbery, no crime, no CCPD aler—Oh!”

Frost cuts him off with a kiss, controlling her powers and sending a chilling and comforting cold to the speedster. She sighs in relief, absorbing some of his heat.

She pulls away, smirking at his rosy face, “You look cute, Flash. But we’re going to do a lot more.” Barry blinks, “Wait wha—!” A syringe was stabbed into his neck, “Sorry, but you’ll forgive me after the things I would do to you, handsome.” Frost mumbles smiling as Barry slowly loses consciousness.

“What are you…” The last thing he saw was Frost winking at her flirtatiously before succumbing to the darkness and unconsciousness.

#

#

A few hours later, he woke up. He looks around and was surprised that he was surrounded by cream white walls, a vanity table, a wooden gray closet, a king size bed; the room looked like it was just the cliché type a young couple would rent.

Barry looks down on himself, shocked to see that he was only clad in his tight black boxers. Arms and legs chained to the chair he was sitting on by thick ice handcuffs. He tried to move and vibrate but the ice was too thick for him.

“Frost!” He calls out, a million questions running inside his mind.

_Have I been kidnapped?_

_Did she sell me to a pervert?_

_What the…_

The only thing he could remember was the passionate kiss he received from icy femme fatale who was nowhere to be found. “Frost! Where am I?!” Barry calls out, gritting his teeth and trying to break free from his bounds.

He looks at a white glass door, only noticing it now, that suddenly opened revealing a familiar metahuman that Barry was trying to find.

“Frost, where the hell are, we? And why the hell am I bound?” Barry asked with a serious tone, unconsciously wetting his lips as he finally gazes at the female metahuman.

She had a smirk decorating that beautiful face of her, water droplets were still visible on her porcelain white skin, her luscious cream legs were also a sight to behold, and all of those were barely covered by the white towel wrapped around her torso.

Frost smirks at the metahuman bound on to the chair, “You’re finally awake, Flash. You look quite nice there.” She points out, gazing at his smooth and defined chest, the perfect amount of abs, big arms and thighs, and of course what was under that tight briefs of his.

She felt warmth running through her body, “I told you, I wanted a favor in return of saving you.”

The man can’t help but stare at the female metahuman’s exposed chest and her thighs that seemed to be hypnotizing her. He gulps nervously, receiving unwanted warmth and attention inside his underwear.

Frost starts walking closer to him, making sure to sway her hips in a very tantalizing manner. Barry, with all of his herculean strength, resisted to stare and whimper as she made her way to him.

She leans down to the speedster, “What favor are you talking about?” He asks, looking up at her icy blue eyes and maintaining eye contact to not lose control and let his hormones get the best of him.

Frost winks and straddles the half-naked man, crashing their lips together laced with poisonous want and need. Barry resisted to even let out a whimper from the female metahumans roughness.

She bit his lower lip then letting her tongue taste and explore the man’s mouth. Pressing her barely clothed body to the speedster, glorious sounds of pleasure slipping out of her mouth. After a heated moment of tongue dominance, Frost pulls away and smirks at the expression he was wearing.

“Don’t hold your moans, Flash. You can moan as loud as you can, especially if you’re really feeling that pleasured.” She smiles at his puckered lips and flushed face.

Tilting his head backwards, the female metahuman starts planting kisses and marks on the pale skin of Central City’s hero. Barry bites his lip, body slightly shaking from the pleasure he was feeling and how skillful Frost was.

Her hand travels down to his clavicle then to his well-defined pec, index finger drawing circles on his slowly hardening nipple. She uses some of her power, focusing it on her index finger to produce an icy tip while moving it around Barry’s pec.

“Ngghh—AH!” The speedster groans then bit his lip, tasting blood while convincing himself that he was not enjoying anything done to him by the icy femme fatale.

She moves away and admires the work she had done on his neck, now a view of bright red nibbles and hickeys. “Stop this, Frost. You’re not like this. Stop it. I’m not enjoying it.” He mumbles out, feeling sexually frustrated as he breathes in heavily.

The woman raises an eyebrow, “Keep saying that, Flash. But your bodily reactions aren’t cooperating with your bluff.” She pinches his left nipple causing the lightest of moans to come out while she moves her mouth to the other one, licking it while lightly nibbling it with her teeth.

“Ahhhh!” Barry groans out, eyes widening as he gave in. He couldn’t control it anymore; it’s been quite a while since he had someone doing something like this to him. And now it wasn’t just any woman, it was a very attractive and gorgeous woman worshipping him.

She smirks at the sound, “That’s right, moan louder, Flash!” Her ice-cold hands tweaked his left nipple while her mouth was busy sucking and nibbling the other one.

“Haaa! Frost! Fuck! St—Ahh!” He throws his head back in pleasure, feeling that he was seeing stars twirling over his head. The sounds filled the room, a harmonious orchestra of pants, groans, moans, and light curses. She pulls away giggling at his saliva coated pecs then grinding her bottom haughtily at the speedster’s tight briefs that.

Both metahumans groaned at the contact, “See, you’re not enjoying me? But you’re that hard and almost poking my butt… My my, the Flash is a liar? That’s not a good trait for a hero, right?” Frost taunts, continuing to grind herself at the helpless speedster who continued to release such sounds of excitement and contentment.

She pulls him for another kiss, Barry finally kissing back and becoming more dominant and aggressive as he bites her lower lip. Frost lets out a growl, “Ooooh, being feisty, Mr. Allen? I like that.”

He then moves down to her neck, repeating what she had done to his own causing guttural sounds to be produced by the female metahuman. She grinds back at his groin, feeling how hard he was and absorbing the heat they were producing.

Frost pushes him away, eyes a dark shade of green, “As much as I want you to mark my neck, I’ve got a present for you. Since you’re becoming less caring and more obedient.”

Standing up from Barry, who lets a sound of protest from the loss of contact, Frost let’s her white towel to fall to the brown carpeted floor of the room.

Emerald eyes widened in amazement at the sight of snow-white skin, perfectly shaped mounds of cleavage, wonderful thick thighs, and a slightly wet womanhood.

 _She’s gorgeous…_ Barry thought, eyes still glued at the sight of the completely naked Frost. She smirks at his actions then sat back at him, her breasts dangling in front of the speedster’s face.

“Has any girl worshipped you like this, Flash?” She whispers pulling him for another kiss and rubbing her naked figure to the man’s toned chest.

The rattling of the ice chains became louder each passing second of their kiss, Barry wanting to grab and hold every part of the woman’s body sitting on his own.

He pulls away then moved to her small but perky pair of breasts, “Wanna hold them, Flash?” She asked in wonder, laughing at his eager nod and eyes.

“Sorry, you’ve got to wait a little bit more.” She said while standing up much to the man’s shock.

He watches her kneel down, eye level with the large tent in his tight black boxers. Her icy blue eyes were filled anticipation, watching the light twitching of the boxer briefs.

“Please.” Barry mumbles, not caring anymore and just wants to be pleasured. Frost looks at him, “What’s the matter? Want something, Flash?”

“Suck me.” He shamelessly pleads, rattling the ice chains that she made. She smiles at him, “Okay, handsome.”

She moves closer to his briefs, gripping it tightly then freezing her hands a little. The man breathes in heavily, “Ahhh.”

Her hand starts to move up and down, quickening in such a pace that pleased the speedster much more. He throws his head back and tries to thrust his hips forward to Frost’s expert hands.

This continued for a while, Barry almost feeling that he would explode as the female metahuman didn’t stop her hand movements on his cock.

She suddenly stops, a groan of protest coming from the speedster, “Frost! What—Agh! Fuck!” His protests came to an abrupt stop as the boxers were slid down, his erect cock springing up and almost hitting Frost’s face.

 _Well, even my imagination underestimated his size._ She thought, eyes wide at how ‘big’ the speedster was. _Now, no more need to imagine it. Or what it tastes._

Frost licks him from his balls towards the head, Barry panting like a dog from the stimulation. She cups his balls, cooling her hands lightly while twirling her tongue around his manhood as if it was a popsicle.

“Fuck. Haa.” He lets out incoherent sounds of delight at how skillful she was at his. She engulfs her cock, almost getting it all inside her mouth in one go. Barry tried to thrust his hips forward as much as possible then groans in satisfaction when she finally adjusted to her size, deepthroating him completely. Frost would pull away from some time, rubbing his cock between her mounds while gazing at the sweaty and pleasure struck face of Barry Allen.

As she rubs her breasts on his cock, Frost would sometimes blow out cold air to tease the man’s erection.

“Ahh, I’m—” He tells her, who feels his dick twitching more violently and she engulfed it once again, staring at the man through her lashes.

Barry was staring at her, mouth releasing quiet groans and moans, “Frost, I’m gonna—Ahh! Fuck!” He blows out his load inside the metahuman’s mouth and throat. Some even spilled out and his jizz decorated the woman’s face.

He exhales loudly, after shooting out at least four times while Frost giggles and swallows his sperm with a smirk. She wipes out some that spilled out, “That was quite a tasty treat, Flash. Here, taste it.”

She gets back on straddling him then kissing him roughly, letting him taste his own from her lips. Barry kissed back and groaned as her bottom pressed down on his dick that slowly hardened once more. She kisses and nibbles his nipples once more then plating a kiss and lick to each bump of his washboard abs.

Frost pulls away, chuckling at the sight of his erection, “Damn, Flash. Your super regeneration is really handy. Too bad I haven’t cummed yet.” She stood up and lightly opened her legs, letting Barry to gaze at her wet and sticky womanhood.

“Where are you going?” Barry asks, watching as she lies down on the bed propping her legs up and giving him a full view of her womanhood.

He watches as her fingers grazed her own womanhood, eliciting groans from the female metahuman, “Ahhh. I want to cum too, Barry. But you’re all bound up. Unless you break free from that, can you help me?”

“Let me go, Frost! Destroy your chains!” He pleaded, wanting to break free from it. The chains rattle loudly as Frost started to enter her slender finger inside her womanhood.

“Frost!!” Barry shouts, sounding like a beast wanting to pounce at her. She looks back at him and winks, pushing two fingers inside her.

She groans in pleasure, imagining it was Barry’s own slender fingers or much more his cock pushing deep inside her. “Haaa.” She moans out and inserts another one, causing her moans to get louder and more arousing for the man bound in ice.

He was breathing raggedly, wanting to get free and have his way to this teasing woman who has worshipped him so well. His eyes widened when she pulled out her three fingers, glistening with her own fluids.

“I wish it was your large dick, Flash.” Frost mouths out with a sad sigh then sucking her fingers then pulling it out with a loud ‘pop’ sound.

He vibrated himself more vigorously, noticing as how she formed an ice dildo that she’ll use to make herself cum and let him feel all frustrated and unsatisfied.

The chains rattled and finally broke one by one just in time as Frost aligns her make shift cock to her entrance. He speeds up and grabs her towards him, throwing the ice cock to the wall which broke into pieces.

Frost frowned then smirked at the man holding her by her wrist, “Finally free, Barry? About time, I want some pleasure too—Ah!” She was turned around by the speedster who grapples her ample breasts tightly.

She lets out a scream of pleasure as he starts groping her then vibrating his whole-body sending shockwaves of pleasures to her body.

“Barry! Ahhh!” Frost lets out a guttural sound as he continued his assault to her large mounds then lightly biting the back of her neck and her shoulder.

He moves his other hand down her already wet womanhood, “You’re all wet for me, slut? Here, let me help you.” He instantly inserts three fingers and pushing it in and out of her with such speed.

She mewls in satisfaction, eyes almost rolling back her head at how good she felt and even more when she felt him vibrating his hands.

“Flash, fuck me already!” She protests out, feeling that she’ll already explode just from his fingers.

Barry smirked and pushed her down the bed, bending her and pushing himself inside her tight hole. She screams in shock, blue eyes wide in surprise, “You want my dick inside of you, right? You’re tight as ever, I’m going to make sure you won’t walk for a week.” He said in the heat of the moment, no more shame and awkwardness.

Frost groans in pain at how big he was, drilling her already with no preparations. After a few more thrusts, “Fuck, do more! Go faster!” She complained at him, “Gladly, ice slut.” Barry said, totally loving the control he had over her.

He starts to vibrate himself and thrusted into her more deeply and quicker, the woman screaming in pleasure. Their sweats were mixing as the thrusts increased and the bed creaked loudly.

“Haaaa! Barry!” Frost screams out when he started hitting her sweet spot, the man holding her waist more tightly and aimed to hit that again and again.

The female metahuman was soon lost in pleasure, groaning and moaning loudly and loving how full she felt because of the speedster.

“I’m going to—” Frost lets out a guttural sound as she reaches her climax, Barry still thrusting inside her. She almost collapses on the bed, “Don’t sleep, we’re not done yet.”

Frost was flipped over, “You have super regeneration too, right? We go another one.” Flash said with a cocky grin and position his erect dick at her pussy.

She tried to complain but Barry already pushed inside her, this time letting her to adjust to his size. He lifts her up, wrapping her thigh around his waist, thrusting in slowly.

He moves his mouth to her breasts, nibbling at the soft flesh and sucking at her nipple. Frost throws her head back, “Haaa. Flash, fuck.” Her whole body felt like it was on fire, every contact made with Barry was scorching her in the best way possible.

After a few more thrusts, “I’m gonna go faster now, Cait.” He mumbles out causing the metahuman to nod and chuckle, “I’ve missed hearing that name.” She whispers out, as Barry fastened his pace.

He sits down on the edge of the bed, Frost going up and down on him. Their moans and sweat mixed together, the room filled with the scent of musk as the pair continued their session and crashed their lips together from time to time.

Barry stands up and lays her down on the bed, looking like a goddess from his perspective, “You’re so beautiful.” He mumbles before resuming his thrusting in a rougher and quicker pace.

Frost gripped the sheets of the bed as Barry fucks her like no tomorrow, vibrating himself. He hits her sweet spot eliciting high pitch groans and moans from the woman.

She gazes at the man, looking at her with those beautiful emerald eyes, “I’m close.” Frost mumbles out causing the speedster to quicken his thrust if that was possible.

“Aghhh! Fuck!” Barry curses feeling himself convulse and release his load at the same time as Frost gripped the bed sheets with such force.

He pulls himself out, groaning loudly at probably his most amazing orgasms and lifts the metahuman and flashed them in the bed.

#

#

“I guess I won’t be able to walk, Flash.” Frost said in a worn-out voice, feeling soreness all over her body.

The speedster lets out a tired chuckle, “Speak for yourself, getting out of your ice chains wasn’t that easy.”

The metahuman smirks, “I really enjoyed your dirty talk by the way, turns me on so so much.”

She laughs at the reddening of his cheeks, “It was just in the heat of the moment.”

“Nope, I think you’re hiding a dominant side of yours that loves that dirty talk.”

He sighs and looks at her, “Next time, you don’t need to kidnap me. Acting as if this doesn’t happen every time you help me capture criminals.”

Frost closed her eyes, stark white hair turning auburn brown, doe brown eyes staring at a smiling speedster, “I would say you loved the act of being kidnapped and bound by me, Mr. Allen.”

He smirks and winks at her, “I guess so, Dr. Snow. I might’ve had that fantasy for a long time now.”

She rolled her eyes, “Creep.”

“Handsome creep that you love.” He retorts back.

“Go to sleep, Bartholomew Henry Allen.”

“How about one more round, Caitlin Snow?” He asks hopefully.

She opened one eye and smirked, “Tomorrow. Wake up and shower. Happy, Mr. Insatiable?”

He laughs loudly, pulling the auburn brown-haired woman to his bare chest just like how he did for last four years of their relationship.

 _Being kidnapped wasn’t really a bad thing, in fact he loved it._ Barry thought as he lets her dominate him again, no ice powers involved this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Barry Allen with glasses??? YES. YES. Did I already say, YES!!! Expect him to wear more glasses on future fanfics (hopefully). Thank you for reading.


End file.
